


“I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly.”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 56





	“I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly.”

Law’s hand was dancing along your curves and you were going crazy. Each touch was calculated, not too rough but not too tender, not too teasing but not too serious. He was taking his time, this bastard of a captain, standing behind you and having his way with you. Exactly as he liked. Exactly as you loved.

With two fingers spreading you patiently, he was kissing your neck, lazily marking your skin with grazes of teeth and light hickeys, trails of his saliva feeling cold in the badly heated room. Goose bumps were blooming on your skin and he was humming as it was tickling his tongue. His tattooed hand finally settled in one place, chose your breast and kneaded it, mercilessly teasing your hardening nipple between his boney yet skilled fingers. You melted under his touch, clinged your back to his chest, arched when he fingered you deeper, so close to the special spot inside you.

“You’re so sensitive today.” He almost chuckled and nibbled on your cheek. As he dry humped against your ass, you could feel his erection, hard and ready for you. “Are you that hungry for my cock? Such a naughty girl.”

You were standing in front of a mirror - and you could see everything he was doing to you. You could see his left hand between your thighs, his fingers easily sliding in and out of you. You could see your juices flowing down your trembling legs. You could see your breasts, squeezed and kneaded in his merciless grasp. You could see him. His golden eyes burning with lust, peeking from behind you as he was tasting your skin, checking every whim of your face, every twitch of your body to adjust the best. His cocky grin plastered all over his face as he knew you were close to succumbing into the madness of desire with nothing more but his two fingers pumping in and out your pussy. And finally, you could see his dick as he eventually unzipped his pants and let them fall to his ankles. He rubbed it between your thighs, against your wet and dripping slit. As he spread your labia, you could see the head of his cock peeking from between, teasing you, needling you, making you burn with desire.

“Law, please-” You cried out, trying to buck hips against him. You needed him inside, you were craving him. Your mind was empty, your thoughts circling around his dick. You knew well how good it felt inside, stretching you open and fucking you mercilessly. You would kill for this feeling to be brought to you.

“Please what?”

“I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly.” Desperation almost made your voice break. “Law, please, I need your cock! I need you! I need- _Fuck!_ ”

Pushing you forward, he slid inside your cunt the same moment your front touched the cold and hard surface of the mirror. You mewled, your legs trembled and a sudden explosion of lust almost made you collapse. But he was holding you firmly, one hand supporting your hips, the other twisting your arm behind you. Each of his thrusts -fast, deep and almost rough- was pushing you more forward, your cheek, breasts and tummy flattened against the mirror.

“So wet,” he cooed into your ear, his voice even deeper and more throaty than usual. He wanted you as much as you wanted him. “My girl is so wet for me.”

Law lifted one of your legs and thrusted even deeper, the new angle enabling him go so deep you felt his pubes rubbing against your slit. He let go of your arm to rub your clit, sunk teeth into your nape, soothing the harsh marks with tongue and lips. You helplessly scratched the smooth surface of the mirror. There was nothing you could hold on and the desire he was pushing into you was making your knees weak.

You were close. So close the anticipation was almost painful.

He knew it, your body was like a Bible for him and he learned every reaction of yours by heart. He snapped his hips _just right_ and it pushed you over the edge. You felt wet, so wet you knew you were melting, your juices and fluids gushing all over his dick and his hand and the mirror in front of you.

“Law, Law, Law.” You were repeating like a lewd mantra, your body still spasming in the powerful orgasm. If it wasn’t for his strong grasp, you would collapse. But he was there for you, praising the beauty of your high and helping you ride it out, carefully holding you close in case your legs would really give up under the pressure of lust.

“Law…” You mewled, tears of pleasure running down your cheeks.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” He licked them away and peppered your face with cute, innocent kisses. “It was so hot. Thank you for doing this.”

He made you turn and, pushing your back and ass against the wet mirror, he spread your legs and thrusted into you again, slowlier this time, more careful for your sensitivity. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him as close as you could. 

He was smirking against your neck all the time chasing his own release.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
